Miraculous Zodiac
by Josie is Spades
Summary: The Miraculous and Akuma Zodiacs have despised each other for centuries. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the house of the Miraculous Zodiac animals, had always felt sympathy for her family's enemy. By a chance of fate, she befriended Adrien Agreste, the Akuma's notorious Black Cat. She would soon discover Adrien's dark secret for being the Black Cat. Love conquers all, even for animals.


**Author's note: This idea came to me and I just had to write it. It inspired me from this anime called Fruits Basket, but you don't need to watch the anime for it. However, if you like anime, then I highly recommend you watch it. I would love to hear what you guys think. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Fruits Basket.**

 **Interlude**

 **Hope**

Madame Dupain-Cheng walked into the Akuma Manor with a guarded expression. The thick curtains draped all of the windows, also the candles throughout the manor was dim, and the only noise of sound was her squeaky boots. She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner as she climbed up the spiral staircase. Madame Dupain-Cheng wasn't oblivious to the disgusted hisses. She knew the other Akumas had hidden themselves in the shadows. Madame Dupain-Cheng felt the heavy sympathy for the Akuma Zodiacs. The night of every full moon, did not just reveal the Zodiacs within them, but made them felt like they were savage for being outcasts.

When she came upon the two French red doors, Madame Dupain-Cheng paused at the sound of a familiar growl. She turned to face the cursed black cat named Gabriel Agreste. Gabriel was in his monster form since it was April: his black fur looked like human flesh, his claws were bloody, and his teeth were sharp like a shark. Madame Dupain-Cheng hitched her breath in fright. She was the only Miraculous Zodiac that knew about the black cat's true monster form.

"I've come to see your wife, Gabriel, weather you want me to or not. Adeline is my best friend, we're wasting time, please let me see her…" Madame Dupain-Cheng begged desperately in the end.

She heard a defeated huff, which was a cue for her to go in and see Gabriel's dying wife. She thanked him quietly before she walked into the darken room. Madame Dupain-Cheng approached the huge canopy bed and pulled away the curtains gently. She sighed emotionally as she took in Adeline's weaken state: her golden blonde hair looked more albino, also she was pale as snow and her lips were red as an apple. Madame Dupain-Cheng gently brushed a hair lock away from Adeline's pale green eyes.

"Bonjour, Ladybug," Adeline greeted her in a forced cheerful voice.

"Hello, Sunshine," Madame Dupain-Cheng replied with the nickname she had call her for years.

"Come now, no tears, Sabine. I've accepted my fate, Adrien is born, and his life is all that matters to me." Adeline pleaded, but she was firm in her tone.

"I know, Adeline, I know. It's just not fair that he would not be available to be around his Maman's sunshine …." Sabine admitted as she joined Adeline's withered hand to hers.

"That is why, my dear amir, I want your baby daughter Marinette to be his own sunshine. Your family is the Zodiac of the Tiger, yet you still befriended me when I took a Akuma Zodiac of the Black Cat as my husband." Adeline stated passionately.

"I did, but that was different, and you know it. You know as Adrien grows up here, he will learn to despise the Miraculous Zodiacs," Sabine expressed with a tired sigh.

"Well then, if Adrien genetically takes my kind-hearted side, then he will not let a petty hate consume him," Adeline retaliated stubbornly.

"Also, he will probably inherit your stubbornness," Sabine piqued cheekily, earning a hollow laugh from the sick Blonde.

"I believe my son would fall in love with Marinette, and he would be stubborn enough to woo her with cheesy gestures for her affections." Adeline added with another soft laugh.

"It's like we're setting up our kids to a realistic play of Romeo and Juliet..." Sabine mumbled under her breath.

"No, I believe it's more like Beauty and the Beast," Sabine gave her bewildered look.

"I love both of my sons, Felix and Adrien, but I couldn't bear to see their true animalistic forms during childbirth. Your daughter, might be our lucky charm to break the curse, if she could look Adrien in the eye and not accept him through forced love for his ugly side of this curse." Adeline explained with a wistful look.

"Could my daughter break the Miraculous Zodiac curse?" Sabine asked hopefully.

Miraculous Zodiac curses was nowhere to compare to the Akuma Zodiac curse. The Miraculous Zodiac was based on the Chinese Zodiac animals. They had heightened senses of their animal through their maiden last name, but they only turn to their animal by their own will or if they're under a heavy emotion. The Akuma Zodiac curse, on the other hand, was completely different. The Akuma Zodiac curse were for those who mistreated the Chinese Zodiac animals. They had to suck on people's life source, to keep their animal spirit alive. They had heightened senses of their outcast animal, just like the Miraculous Zodiac animals. Both of the Miraculous Zodiac and the Akuma Zodiac would inherit their zodiac if they're the first born. However, the black cat, was first and last born.

"It takes forgiveness to end family feuds, your daughter might be the one to end it…" Adeline drawled with heavy hope.


End file.
